Peter Parker (Earth-7929)
' Peter Benjamin Parker' is a young man who was bitten by a genetically altered spider. After the spider bite, he was given a plethora of abilities, which he uses as the superhero Spider-Man. Biography Early Life Peter Benjamin Parker was born to ARGUS scientists Richard and Mary Parker. While a child, his parents were working alongside Norman Osborn and Edward Brock on an experiment to cure diseases, involving genetically altered spiders and a sentient liquid found within a meteor. However, when they found out Osborn and Edward were planning on selling the information to create supersoldiers, Richard and Mary sabotaged the experiments and destroyed what was needed. Afterwards, they fled the country, leaving Peter to be raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Midtown. However, the flight out of the country proved disasterous as Richard and Mary were assassinated. Growing up, he saw Ben and May as his parents. Growing up, he found he had more in common with fine arts and intelligence than sports and exercise. Because of this, he was ostracized by his peers (Like quarterback Flash Thompson), save for a few (Like Harry Osborn). The Bite When Midtown High School went on a field trip to Oscorp, Peter had gotten to taking pictures for the school paper. During this time, one of the genetically altered spiders his parents had created, escaped and bit him before it died. At first thinking it was a normal spider bite, he slowly became more and more ill that by the time he got home that day, he passed out in his bedroom floor. The following morning, he found himself changed: He was taller, he didn't need his glasses, and his muscles were more defined. He shrugs it off at first, but during school he noticed that things would stick to his hands. He took a closer look and saw both tiny barbed hairs and a sticky secretion. After school, he tests a theory and finds he can in fact climb walls. At first he used his powers to become popular in school by joining the football team, and entering in a wrestling contest to get some money to pay for a nice car. One night after being caught at a party, his aunt and uncle bailed him out, but he was berated for using his new "Interest in activity" to become popular, making his uncle tell him, "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility." However, Peter didn't listen and went out into the city at night. During that time, a thief ran past him, and when Peter heard a gunshot, he saw the thief had shot his Uncle Ben. Peter went to his dying uncle and called 911, and tried to save his uncle and wouldn't stop apologizing as his uncle died. The Spider After the funeral, Peter had gotten to work on a wristband that fires artificial spider-webs that is durable enough to hold 100 times his weight. Donning a simple mask and his regular clothes, he started to go out and beat up criminals and save victims from the criminals. Given his use of web slinging, the internet blows up with the name Spider-Man. Clones Scarlet Spider Vol 2 3 Textless.jpg|Ben Reilly (Earth-7929) Avengers sig-3767268.black_cat_marvel_by_moonarc-d81u91s.jpg|Felicia Hardy (Earth-7929) nyb7fo.png|Janet Van Dyne (Earth-7929) 0ea077a464260470f13af2d767a3bacf.jpg|Anthony Stark (Earth-7929) eace871f0c715e80f961ed83e8e2c61e.jpg|Natasha Romanov (Earth-7929) Invite_Ant-Man.PNG|Scott Lang (Earth-7929) tumblr_o32u6zMiz91qbkgzfo1_500.jpg|Kamala Khan (Earth-7929) Pepper_Potts_Rank_1_icon.png|Virginia Potts (Earth-7929) AA_Quake_3.png|Daisy Johnson (Earth-7929) Wonderman-AA234985.jpg|Simon Williams (Earth-7929) 5207829-bp+academy.jpg|T'Challa (Earth-7929) 65b9a8c8c2101b90f2b22cf6ae86c436.jpg|Hobie Brown (Earth-7929) 2471819-rogue_10.jpg|Anna Marie (Earth-7929) Shadowcat-Kitty-Pryde-Electrical-Field-RKVC-Mutant-Mondays-.jpg|Katherine Pryde (Earth-7929) ultimate_firestar_by_doomsilver-d54o47b.jpg|Elizabeth Allen (Earth-7929) Vision_(Earth-TRN562)_from_Marvel_Avengers_Academy_001.jpg|Vision (Earth-7929) tumblr_o22lsiHHQq1tw1rlko1_500.jpg|Walter Lawson (Earth-7929) Sif_(Earth-TRN562)_from_Marvel_Avengers_Academy_001.png|Jane Foster (Earth-7929) Hulk-45076345.jpg|Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-7929) marvel-announces-avengers-academy-coming-to-android-ios-devices-in-q1-2016-497435-10.jpg|Donald Blake (Earth-7929) James_Buchanan_Barnes_(Earth-TRN562)_from_Marvel_Avengers_Academy_001.png|James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-7929) Enchantress-2345769234.jpg|Sylvia Lushton (Earth-7929) captainamerica_concept_900v.png|Steven Rogers (Earth-7929) 626ca29b492d20460f311ddccffd8152.jpg|Samuel Wilson (Earth-7929) Family Captain-america-civil-war-post-credit-scene-rumors-and-possibilities-hello-aunt-may-933963.jpg|May Reilly (Earth-7929) Firth.jpg|Benjamin Parker (Earth-7929) Julianne-nicholson-mary-parker.jpg|Mary Fitzpatrick (Earth-7929) chi-mandy-patinkin-20150410-001.jpg|Richard Parker (Earth-7929) Classmates Asa butterfield Harry Osborn.jpg|Harold Osborn (Earth-7929) Sophie Turner MJ Watson.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Earth-7929) Ansel-elgort-flash-thompson.jpg|Eugene Thompson (Earth-7929) Spider-Family 1803844-spiderwoman michael turner print.jpg|Jessica Drew (Earth-7929) 4551432-milesmoralestheultimatespiderman.jpg|Miles Morales (Earth-7929) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 529 page 08 Peter Parker (Earth-616).jpg|Amadeus Cho (Earth-7929) 3596670-madame+web.jpg|Julia Carpenter (Earth-7929) spider_gwen_by_mirkand89-d8p0yei.jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-7929) Other Versions *On Alternate Earth-7929, Peter Parker was never bitten by the Spider, and eventually went on to work for Oscorp, before being fired by Osborn for a slight. Embittered, he took the Lizard Formula and became the Lizard. Instead, Spider-Man is Peter Ulrich, nephew of Ben Ulrich. *On Counter Earth-7929, Peter Parker was permanently bound to the symbiote and became the monster Venom. Instead, Spider-Man is Flash Thompson, who has succeeded his friend. *On Future Earth-7929, Peter Parker became the CEO of Alchemax and works to save the world, but he has become amoral in his actions. Instead, Spider-Man is Miguel O'Hara, a former Alchemax Scientist. Trivia *Unlike most versions, he wasn't bullied too horribly by Flash Thompson. Instead, they just chose to stay out of each other's way. * Category:Earth-7929 Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Wall Crawling Category:Created by Spencerdude95